Dawn of the Riders
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or Hiccup. Not much of a name, I know, but its the name I'm given by my Mum. Most people think I'm weak since I'm not bulky or overly muscular. The thing is I'm not, just take a look" Strong Hiccup. First Harem story, I think oh and small harem, re-uploaded. Will go through the movie series and the animated series. -Old story-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-How to Train Your Dragon (Part 1)**

"Human Speech"

'Human thinking'

**[A/N, Time skips, flashbacks, etc.]**

**Beta: ****Ketsuoni**

**A disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story aside from my own take and ideas for it.**

* * *

The cool air of the night brushed the skin of a tall and clad young man holding a spear pointed at a black wolf. Hiding behind the bushes, the young man stalks his prey ever so quietly as to not alert the wolf to his presence.

The clouds clear and the light from the moon illuminated the young lad's features. He had auburn hair, light skin tone, he wasn't bulky, but he was certainly well defined with a good six pack, and pectorals.

The Black wolf stops for a drink of water and the auburn haired teen knew this was his chance to take it down. Breathing in and out to slow down the excitement and slight nervousness he felt, the teen threw the spear hitting the wolf's spine.

The wolf howled in pain and the young teen took this opportunity to take out the beast. Using a downed log as a bridge for an elevated height on top of a tree branch, he plunged down to the hurt wolf and stabbed the back of its neck with a hidden blade, killing it in an instant.

He then took out a knife and started skinning the now dead animal. "That makes fifteen" the male teen muttered, storing the wolf skin in one knapsack and the meat in another "tonight was a good hunt" the teen said to no one in particular, just then an explosion could be heard from a distance. The teen sighed, bored, and quickly ran towards the direction of the explosion.

Just at the end of the forest, the teen could see a large village. 'Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death, located solidly on the meridian of misery. In a word, my village is sturdy, but I would say stubborn and in most cases, idiotic' he then stopped his train of thought to change into some clothes that he hid. The cloths were a bit baggy, enough to make him look scrawny and his boots made him look short, in contrast to how tall he really is 'the village, it's been here for the last seven generations, but every single building is new.

There's not much to do here, well, aside from fishing, hunting, or admiring the view from the cliffs. The only problem is the pests.

Most have mice or mosquitoes, not us. We have…' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar from a large red lizard that was on fire.

"Dragons" he said in a bored manner, making his way past several people. An explosion caused some to be knocked off their feet, but not the teen. He just shrugged it off like nothing happen and jogged away, fortunately no one saw this.

"Morning," a large man greeted before roaring past the teen and into a random dragon. The teen rolled his eyes and continued to jog in the direction he was headed in.

'Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have what people called stubbornness issues, which was both good and bad…' The teen's thoughts were interrupted by another Viking picking him up.

This one was taller and bigger than the others and his presence commanded respect "Hiccup, what are you doing out? Get inside now," he said to the auburn haired teen now identified as Hiccup.

'Hiccup, great name, why do parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls I'll never no, I sometimes wonder, why couldn't my dad, Stoic the vast, chief of the tribe, who is said to have popped a dragon head clean off with his shoulders,' Hiccup thought dryly, watching his father pick a cart up with one hand and throw it at a dragon, making it drop a goat.

While everyone was distracted, and his father was busy asking a Viking on what dragons they are dealing with, Hiccup calmly made his way to the forge or the blacksmiths. "Ah! Nice of you to join the party, thought you were carried off" another large man said.

"Whatever you say Gobber and besides, what in hell's name would they even think of doing with me," Hiccup said, putting on a leather apron and gathering the scattered, damage, weapons and placing them on a shelf "they need toothpicks don't they," Gobber said in a rhetorical and teasing manner to his long time apprentice and to the person he viewed as a son in all but blood.

Hiccup simply smiled as he began to use the forge to help fix some bent weapons, handing them back to some Vikings, Hiccup spotted a bunch of teens his age, eighteen, getting buckets of water to stop a fire that was spreading through the village.

'Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and finally Astrid,' he mused. The teens all threw their water into the flames that were burning a house, but it didn't make a difference. As soon as Astrid threw her water, a dragon blew up the house, creating a small explosion that didn't seem to bother the blonde haired teen.

Fishlegs Ingerman is very big and chubby, he often spouts off information about dragons whenever he can, to whoever would listen, and easily frightened or nervous, but aside from his tendencies, Fishlegs was a nice guy.

Snotlout Jorgenson; he's more bronze than brain, often teasing Hiccup for his lack of being a Viking, even though he's Hiccup's cousin. Snotlout is a bit arrogant, often boasting about being the best, though Hiccup knows that Snotlout is merely hiding his insecurities and his confidence can easily be damaged, which is why Snotlout would often tease Hiccup, but more so Fishlegs to hide this. Though there are those rare, very, very rare, times that Snotlout would show a softer side to his personality.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorsten; the twins can be described as destructive, often at odds with each other, they would often get into trouble… or make trouble, and would get into arguments with one another, but never truly against the other. It was always pondering on which was the dominant sibling between the two.

Last and certainly not least, Astrid Hofferson; she is very determined and dedicated to becoming a Viking warrior, a shield maiden, and one the most skilled fighters Hiccup knows in the isle of Berk. Though she's very prideful and bit of a perfectionist, possibly due the pressure of reputation and of past embarrassments her family clan suffered at the hands of the Flightmare.

"You know you could go out there and help them" Gobber said. He of course knew a well-kept secret that only a very, very few people knew about. You see most, if not everyone see's Hiccup as this little runt of a boy, which was why he was named Hiccup. But Hiccup was far from that. It was just a mask, a facade he put on.

He trained using the manual the trader brought. Hiccup read the manual and found several training methods that could increase his speed and strength, the manual also contained a specific fighting style that was focused on quick and decisive blows to take down an opponent quickly.

Hiccup secretly trained himself in the woods at the age of seven, conditioning his body under the night skies. It was at age nine that Gobber found him training and Hiccup begged the blacksmith not to tell his father. Gobber, after much deliberation, agreed to keep it a secret. "And what release all this raw Vikingness," Hiccup answered, which meant _not yet, but soon._

Gobber sighed at Hiccup's stubbornness and turned to leave, but not before telling Hiccup one last thing "Hiccup, I know Stoic doesn't show it, but he does love you," Gobber said before leaving. Hiccup sighed at those words.

'If only I could believe that,' Hiccup thought sadly. His relationship with his dad was strenuous at best. Hiccup had originally trained so he could kill a dragon and be acknowledged by the villagers, and most importantly his father, but as the seasons changed, so did Hiccup's goal on the subject matter.

Stoic never wanted a son who was a… Hiccup. He wanted a strong and powerful Viking. So Hiccup decided that if his father couldn't accept him for who he was, then his father had no right to know the true Hiccup.

Everything else was backed up by the fact that most, if not all of the villagers' ridiculed him. They made him look like an outcast, and sometimes treated him like dirt.

Hiccup continued to train, despite this realization, not for acknowledgement, but for himself and to prove that he didn't need to be some overly buff, idiotic, stubborn Viking, just himself, simply as Hiccup.

So during the course of his training, Hiccup made a mask of a danger and accident prone Viking, basically what people of this village think about him…Hiccup the useless.

"Ah!" an alarming scream alerted Hiccup. He turned his head towards the direction of the scream and saw Astrid on her back and a Monstrous Nightmare was about to cook her alive. Hiccup acted quickly and grabbed a small knife.

Lining his sights, Hiccup threw the knife hitting the dragon on its side, the dragon roared in pain before removing the knife and flying off. Hiccup sighed in relief as he was just in time. He just hoped Astrid didn't see him throw the knife as it would put years of acting straight into the ground.

Sadly for Hiccup, Astrid followed the trajectory of the knife. When her sights landed on Hiccup, she knew there was no one else, as the others were too busy dealing with other problems to save her.

So many questions flooded Astrid's mind, like how was Hiccup able to throw that knife at such a distance. As far as she knew Hiccup was incapable of using a weapon, forging and fixing weapons, yes, but using a weapon, let alone throwing one with such accuracy.

She half doubted it. Yes, she HALF doubted it since Astrid had this sneaking suspicion that Hiccup was hiding something.

This wasn't the first time Hiccup had helped her out, the first time being when they were seven. Astrid accidentally set fire to one of the houses in Burk. The house belonged to an old man with a pet goat.

Astrid felt fear for the first time that day, fear that her parents would be disappointed in her and fear that she embarrassed her clan's name. The only person who knew about this was Hiccup, who just stumbled upon it by accident.

Hiccup saw the fear and worry in her eyes so he did what Astrid, till this day, still couldn't believe he did. Hiccup took the blame for her. Astrid of course didn't want anyone to take the blame for her mistake, but it was already too late and Hiccup took the punishment for her.

Astrid had asked him why he took the blame for her, which he responded to by saying _you've been through enough, losing a family member and all. It's not out of pity or anything. I just thought you and your family shouldn't go through more problems._

Those words honestly made her heart skip a beat and made her feel weird, but a good kind of weird.

The second time was when she got lost in the woods when she was eleven. She was training so intently that she didn't notice how the sun had set and it got dark real fast.

It was embarrassing, of course, as her family members were known to be expert trackers and navigators, she was about to call for help when, all of the sudden, Hiccup showed up with a bag full of berries. Hiccup asked her what was she doing out so late, she told him she was training and got a bit lost.

Astrid was surprised that Hiccup didn't laugh, chuckle, or snicker at such an embarrassment like that, instead he shrugged it off and lead her back towards the village and told her this day never happened.

She was really surprised, as most would either tease her about this or use it against her, but Hiccup was different, he helped her and told her to forget this happened, not one time did Hiccup make mention of what happened that day.

Hiccup had saved her from disgracing her family's name, from embarrassment, and now her life. If Astrid was to be honest with herself, she would have feelings for the Chief's son, which she already had.

Well to be clear Astrid's feelings weren't just simple feelings, more on the lines of her being in love with the auburn haired teen.

But her Viking attitude prevented her from admitting it, along with her status, added to the fact that she hasn't talked much to Hiccup as he was either busy or gone most of the time, which of course ignited her curiosity as to where Hiccup would vanish off to.

An explosion broke Astrid's train of thought. The blonde stood up and dusted herself off. She pushed those thoughts back for later, right now the village needed help with dealing with the fires and the dragons.

**[Time skip: after the raid]**

Hiccup gazed at the aftermath of the dragon raid, several houses were burned to the ground, some of the people were injured, but otherwise fine and alive with their limbs still intact, half of the livestock and food were gone though.

'If this cycle continues, then everyone will die. Something has to give, either us or this cycle,' Hiccup thought. The auburn haired teen knew there were more to dragons than just being a wild and murderous beast, his instinct and his mind told him so and he hoped he could prove it.

Hiccup saw all the adults were heading towards the Great hall. 'Probably discussing the nest. Fools; do they really think something like the nest of dragons doesn't have something worse than the dragon living here… oh yeah, Vikings,' Hiccup thought dryly and shook his head making his way back to the forest for one last hunt.

Inside the great hall, all the adult Vikings were gathered around and listening in to their Chief. "Either we finish them, or they finish us, it's the only way to rid ourselves of them," Stoick stated in a booming voice to his fellow Vikings, then turned his attention towards the map.

"If we destroy the nest, they'll leave. They'll find another home, one more search before the winter sets in," he said stabbing the map.

"Those ships never came back" one random villager pointed out, getting a worried look out of everyone. It was true, no ship or Viking has ever returned from one of these search parties.

Some speculated that they were eaten when they were close to the nest and the dragons killed them. Others say they left to find another village to live in, far away from the dragons. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard" Stoick argued.

"Now who's with me" Stoick asked, waiting for an answer. The hall was filled with murmuring about whether or not they would accompany Stoick to search, and if they would come back empty handed after looking for the nest.

"Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup." Stoick said seeing their indecisiveness, which got them all to agree.

"That's more like it."

One by one, all the Vikings began to leave and prepare for the search. "Right, I'll go pack my underwear," Gobber said, taking one last sip before getting up. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits" Stoick said quickly.

"Oh perfect… yeah, while I'm busy, Hiccup can look after the store, mold some steel, sharpen some blades, and time to himself. What could go wrong," Gobber said with a small sigh.

"What am I going to do about him Gobber" Stoick said, taking a seat next to Gobber.

Gobber wanted to tell his longtime friend that his son is more than capable of handling himself, but his promise to the teen prevented him.

Then it hit him, Hiccup could join training which would force the teen to show his true strength and would turn everyone's opinion on the young lad around. It's perfect and all Gobber had to do was convince Stoick. "Put him in training with the others" Gobber said nonchalantly.

"Gobber this is serious," Stoick said.

"So am I" Gobber retorted.

"He could get killed," Stoick argued stubbornly

Gobber inwardly frowned at that, truly his friend was not that observant "oh you don't know that" he said dismissingly, knowing Hiccup's secret.

"Oh, I do actually."

"No you don't"

"I do, listen you know how he is. From the time he could crawl he's been…different," Stoick said while getting up. "He doesn't listen, he had the attention span of a sparrow" he continued with a small sigh.

"I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…for trolls."

"Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left one though," Gobber defended the sock stealing trolls; he was the one that told Hiccup that they exist in the first place. Stoick sighed.

"When I was a boy, my father told me to bang my head up against a rock and I did it, I thought it was crazy but I didn't question it and you know what happened," Stoick stopped to hear Gobber's answer.

"You got a headache," he said in a deadpan manner.

"That rock split into two, it taught me what a Viking could do. He could…he could Crush Mountains, level forests, tame seas.

Even as a boy I knew what I was and what I would become. Hiccup is not that boy," Stoick said sitting down with his shoulders slumped.

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be there to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now" Gobber said and knew from the look Stoick had that his friend had decided to let Hiccup join.

It was almost sunrise. Hiccup was going through the traps he had scattered around the forest to trap any wild animals and so far nothing. "The gods hate me" he said with a sigh, looking over his last trap he set and saw it was gone.

Well, rather the entire tree, where he placed a snare, was broken in half and whatever was caught, slid down hill, judging from the large dirt trail 'a bear maybe' Hiccup thought on what kind of animal could have slid down and made a large dirt trail.

Hiccup followed the trail till he reached a large open cove with a small lake and was shocked at what he found, it was a dragon. Not just any run of the mill dragon, but the dragon legend, said to only appear in times of great crisis and only showed itself to those who are worthy to see the majesty that was the Stardust Dragon, the dragon of Valhalla and the stars.

Hiccup took a closer look at the legendary dragon. It had silver scales, but certain parts were blue, such as its chest, with a wingspan almost as big as its body, and golden eyes which stared deeply into Hiccup's soul.

Hiccup took in some air to calm himself down and wondered what he was going to do now. On one hand, he could kill the dragon and be accepted by the villagers on the other, he could free the dragon, which never once attack the village, since a dragon like this would easily stand out.

His mind pondered on what the first option entitled, acceptance by not just his fellow villagers, but also his father for becoming a Viking by killing a legendary dragon. It seemed so tempting that Hiccup almost gave in to that thought, almost.

Hiccup knew he wasn't that kind of Viking or a normal Viking to be exact; he was different from most Vikings. He knew that, Hel; all the Villagers knew that as well.

Hiccup didn't see it as a curse, no he didn't. He saw it as a blessing. He's smarter than most average Viking who would charge in with swords raised in the air, rather than think of a better approach, he was an inventor, creating all sorts of amazing stuff.

He was a quick learner, able to figure out things that most Vikings would never be able to, and finally he knew if he killed this beautiful beast then all of them would only see and accept him as Viking Hiccup, not Hiccup. They would only accept what they wanted and not what he wanted.

So Hiccup's choice was clear. He cut the ropes and freed the dragon, which tackled Hiccup to the ground with those long arms and sharp claws. The Dragon stared directly into Hiccups eyes, as if the dragon was judging his very soul.

Hiccup felt nervous under such a gaze, but at the same time, he couldn't help but admire such fierce gold eyes

"If you're going to kill me, then go ahead. It's not like anyone is going to miss me, well maybe one person but that's it." Hiccup told the dragon with no fear of death. The dragon growled lowly and moved away from him.

The Dragon stood up on both feet and crossed its arms. 'Okay, that's weird' Hiccup thought, worried by the fact that a dragon just crossed its arms in a human way, but then again life wasn't exactly normal and Hiccup has seen his fair share of weird dragons such as that Flightmare.

But it seemed like it was deciding on or waiting for something. For what, Hiccup didn't know. All he knew was something inside him told him, no, demanded of him to extend his hand forward.

'Fuck it' Hiccup said in his mind and extended his arm and closed his eyes, not sure what in Odin's name he was doing.

Hiccup then felt something press up against his hand, it felt like smooth scales. Hiccup opened his eyes to see the dragon was on all fours, eyes closed, and Hiccup's hand on its pointy snout.

Hiccup felt something inside of him that he couldn't explain, but it felt profound and quite exuberating. It was as if he, he…found a lost part of him, and it was as if this dragon and he were making a bond of some sort, an unspoken bond with one another.

The dragon opened its eyes and slowly moved away from Hiccup, albeit reluctantly, to the edge of the small lake and laid down on the soft grown, using its arms as pillows. Hiccup didn't know what happened, but what he did know was everything had changed, especially his perspective on dragons and the kind of creatures they are.

Making his way back to his home, Hiccup was still somewhat unsure of what just happened moments ago. He just met the dragon of legends, Stardust Dragon, and freed said dragon, then somehow made a pact or bond with the dragon.

Many questions were floating inside Hiccup's mind. First off, why him, second why in Thor's name did a dragon like that appear in Berk in the first place, and third, just what the Hel is going to happen to him now.

'I've got calm down, I can't think clearly like this,' he told himself and exhaled slowly calming himself. 'I've got the lie down and rest. Yeah, that's what I need, rest. I'll figure this out later' Hiccup thought and realized he was already in front of his house.

Slowly pushing the door open, Hiccup spotted his dad working his axe. Hiccup closed the door quietly so as to not alert his presence to his father and crept towards the stairs and up to his room. Sadly, it was not meant to be. "Son" his dad called out.

Hiccup inwardly cursed and sighed, he could creep past wolves, bears, and other animals. But he couldn't get past Stoic the Vast. Hiccup was half way up the stairs and, with a small sigh, he turned towards his father "yes, dad." Hiccup said, albeit with a small strain on the last part.

"I need to talk to you, son" Stoick stated and gestured at Hiccup to take a seat.

"I'll stand thanks. Listen dad, do we really have to do this now I'm tired and I-"

"I think it's time for you to learn how to fight dragons," Stoick interrupted.

Hiccup was slightly shocked, but he had half-expected it. If it were a different him, Hiccup would jump on the opportunity to prove he was a Viking, but after earlier Hiccup wasn't set on killing dragons.

"Oh? What's with the sudden confidence in me, or rather when did this sudden confidence in me start dad." Hiccup said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Why, now of all times, does his dad choose to have some confidence in him? It wasn't as if Hiccup wasn't happy that his father had some confidence in him, it just seems strange for his father to show a degree of confidence.

"You'll need this" Stoick said, ignoring Hiccup's question and dropping a large axe into Hiccup's arms, which Hiccup held easily.

Stoick was a surprised, but quickly brushed it off from all the heavy lifting his son had done during his time in the forge. "Yet again, he doesn't listen." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean I don't want fight dragons," Hiccup said, acting out his mask persona.

Stoick laughed a bit. "Oh yes you do" he said, turning around to do some last second packing.

"Dad, I can't kill a dragon!"

"Of course you can."

"Let me rephrase that, I can't-"

"Hiccup it's time," Stoick said, interrupting Hiccup again, making the teen sigh tiredly.

"Clearly it's not time for you to listen," Hiccup snapped and gripped the handle of the axe tightly.

"This is serious, son" his father said and was surprised at how strong his son's grip was, but with a bit more strength Stoick took the axe away from his son.

'There's a bit of Viking in him after all, maybe this training will bring that out' Stoick thought.

"When you carry this axe, you carry all of us. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us" Stoick said, tossing the axe back into his son's arms "no more of…" he gestured to all of Hiccup, "this."

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup grumbled and set the axe off to the side before crossing his arms. "And you haven't answered my question" he added, though Stoick ignored it again.

"Deal" he said and Hiccup stayed silent much to Stoick's frustration "deal" he repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup sighed heavily and nodded. "Good," Stoick said and slung his traveling sack over his shoulder. "Train hard. I'll be back, probably" he said, grabbing his helmet while heading for the door.

"And I'll be here…maybe" Hiccup said before the door shut.

Hiccup collapsed on his bed side and sighed tiredly, his dad just couldn't listen for one minute. 'Maybe it's time to drop the mask' Hiccup thought, thinking it was time to let the people of Berk and his dad know his true self.

**-END-**

* * *

**Author-Not much change since this is just a re-upload. I've also decided to make this into a Harem, only limiting to two. One you know the other you'll probably guessed since she has a connection to the story in the near future. Only two I won't go further as three...maybe, plus unlike before I have a different set plan. Only chapter 1 and 2 will remain the same since well its done.**

**Well that's it, Favorite, Follow, and Review would you kindly?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-How to Train Your Dragon (Part 2)**

"Human Speech"

'Human thinking'

**[A/N, Time skips, flashbacks, etc.]**

**Beta: ****Ketsuoni**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything in the series they all belong to their respective series.**

* * *

"HICCUP WAKE UP!"

Said person grumbled and burrow further into the pillow, ignoring whatever loud voice was insisting that he wakes. Then suddenly a loud bagging could be heard coming from his door.

"Time to wake up lad!" The voice, Hiccup recognized, belonged to Gobber. This only made Hiccup burrow his head further into his pillow and fall fast asleep. He didn't even react when the door swung open.

"HICCUP, TIME TO WAKE UP," Gobber yelled, making Hiccup groan in annoyance. The teen wished this was a dream and motioned for Gobber to go away with his hand. Gobber sighed at this and nudged the teen to wake up. "Come on lad, wake up, it's time to start training," Gobber said.

Hiccup mumbled into his pillow, before sitting up. "Gobber…good morning," he mumbled being perfectly calm and not surprised at all that Gobber had burst into his house. With that said, he laid down again resting his head on the soft, comfy pillow.

Gobber sighed and opened the window letting the sun's rays enter the room, making Hiccup yelp in surprise as he thought he was blinded by the sudden flash of light. "Fuck you sun, one day, oh one day, I will destroy you, my mortal enemy," Hiccup cursed with half lidded eyes, before standing up.

"Come on now Hiccup, do you know what day it is," Gobber asked, controlling his excitement. He was, after all, the one who convinced Stoick to include Hiccup in the Dragon training, where he planned to force Hiccup to show his true strength and then finally the villagers would stop pestering the lad, who he viewed as a son in all but blood. "The day after yesterday," Hiccup replied while rubbing his eyes.

"That too, but something else."

"Something to destroy my mortal enemy, the sun."

Gobber had a deadpan face at the lad's answer. "No you smart ass. Today you start Dragon training. Hurry up and get ready," Gobber said.

"Oh joy," Hiccup sarcastically said, but did as he was told. He had barely managed to put on his vest when the Smithy dragged him downstairs.

Hiccup suppressed the urge to flip Gobber on his back side and just let Gobber do as he pleased; he was still too damn sleepy to care. "I knew you'd like it, plus I know all of you will enjoy it," Gobber said, still dragging Hiccup.

"Welcome to Dragon training," Gobber said while opening the arena gates. The teens stepped inside the large ring, which also caged dragons such as the Monstrous Nightmare, a Deadly Nadder, a Gronckle, a Hideous Zippleback, and a Terrible Terror to name just a few.

The other teens were in awe at the site, while Hiccup looked bored. 'This is so going to be a drag,' he thought lazily following his fellow classmates into the arena. Hiccup's mind was still on what happened between him and that Dragon.

It puzzled him to no end, but it did prove one thing though; Dragons weren't the blood crazed beasts that Vikings made them out to be. There was another side to them, a side that Hiccup promised to find.

'I have to get back to that dragon.' Hiccup thought. He had to know; his mind was demanding it. It was something he couldn't explain, an unspoken feeling.

"No turning back," Hiccup heard Astrid's voice, snapping him out of thought.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns," Tuffnut said excitedly. Hiccup always wondered if the Thorsten male has a masochistic attitude.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back," Ruffnut said. Again, did their family have a thing for feeling pain or something?

But, then again, a lot of Viking families were weird, in their own way, which is completely normal nowadays.

"Yeah, it's no fun unless you get a scar out of it" Astrid said, agreeing with Ruffnut. It was considered a great honor to have scars from battle as it shows your might and strength as a Viking, that and they were also considered as medals to show your survival or success in battle. It was a typical Viking behavior.

Hiccup didn't say anything as he just continued to watch his… classmates from behind, wondering how long training would last.

He had more pressing matters to attend to, like sanctifying his growing curiosity about dragons. His gut instincts were telling him that understanding dragons was the key to ending this war; and that particular dragon would be the key to that.

Gobber walked closer to Hiccup and put a hand, his only hand, on Hiccup's shoulder, getting the teen's attention. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Gobber reassured.

"The way you're dressed, the dragons would think you're small and weak, or see you as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like teens," Gobber joked. Hiccup chuckled at his remarks and sent a gaze over to Fishlegs, as the dragons might see him as large cattle. Though if that were true then he shouldn't be standing beside said person.

"Now, behind these doors are but a few of the dragon species you'll all learn to fight," Gobber started, easily ignoring how the metal door was rattling like a mad man in a cold snow, some took a step back at hearing the rumbling and the growling behind those doors. "First the Deadly Nadder…" Gobber was cut off by Fishlegs.

"Speed, eight, armor sixteen" the large teen said.

"The Hideous Zippleback…" again Gobber was interrupted. Hiccup inwardly chuckled as he knew this would go on, until of course Gobber snaps.

"Plus eleven, stealth times two"

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower fifteen"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack eight, venom twelve" Fishlegs said after Gobber introduced a dragon by name. Hiccup mentally counted down from three… two… and…

"WILL YOU STOP THAT" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs in annoyance. Hiccup inwardly chuckled at Gobber. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was an expert on dragon know how. Well, not know how per say. More like Fishlegs could break dragons down to their feet.

Gobber took a deep breath before continuing. "And finally, the Gronckle," he said.

"Jaw strength eight," Hiccup heard Fishlegs whisper silently.

Gobber placed a hand on the lever that would open one of the metal doors. "Wait, aren't you going to teach us something first?" Snotlout asked, panicking already.

"I believe in learning on the job," was Gobber's simple reply before opening the large door. Immediately a Gronckle came out, growling deeply.

"Today is about survival," Gobber started to explain, while ignoring the panicked whines of his students, aside from Astrid… and Hiccup, who acted like he was panicking.

"If you get blasted, you're dead. Now, quick, what's the first thing you'll need," Gobber asked his student.

"A doctor," Hiccup lazily said while rolling his eyes, knowing full well you'll need a shield or quick reflexes.

The Gronckle may have thick armor, but its lack of mobility can be its downfall. So, essentially, you need to out maneuver it with speed, but a shield is still good to have. "Plus five speed," a frightened Fishlegs said.

"A shield," Astrid pointed out, not taking her eyes off of the hovering lizard, though she did spare a glance towards Hiccup.

The blonde could see he wasn't at all panicking. In fact, he was calm as a leaf. Her respect for him just grew even more, along with certain feelings. 'Not now' she mentally scolded herself.

"Shields, go," yelled Gobber. The teens quickly bolted for the nearest shield, though in Hiccup's case, it was more of calm jog towards a nearby shield.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield, if you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, pick the shield," Gobber lectured the teens.

The twins were the first to grab ahold of a shield, well the same shield anyway. "Get your hands off of my shield," Tuffnut said, tugging on the shield.

"Get another one, there are, like, a million shields," Ruffnut said, also tugging on the shield.

"Pick the other one. It has flowers, girls like flowers," Tuffnut said before losing his grip on the shield. He was then whacked on the head by his sister with the shield.

"Whoops, now there's blood on it," Ruffnut said gesturing to the shield, which Tuffnut quickly grabbed again, continuing their tug of war.

This continued until the Gronckle blasted their shield, sending them both flying.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut you're both out." The hear Gobber say, despite their dazed state. Off to the side, Hiccup was watching the brown, scaled dragon, observing its every movement, trying to spot any blind spots that he could exploit, counting the seconds before the next shot was fired, and moving opposite to where the dragon was going.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it. It throws off a dragon's aim." Gobber instructed.

Hiccup stared as the rest knocked their weapons against their shields. Hiccup could see it was working and the dragon looked like it was going to hurl. So the auburn haired teen joined in, to get the dragon disoriented, while still keeping an eye on the dragon, though he wasn't the only one making observations.

Astrid observed Hiccup while maintain a good visual on the dragon. 'He's observing it, learning if the dragon has some kind of pattern… smart,' she complimented in thought, but she already knew Hiccup's high intellect, given all the inventions, he made, which may end in disaster, it was still something after all.

Most Vikings tend to not use their brains. This just added more evidence to the fact that Hiccup is hiding something and Astrid was determined to find out what.

"All dragons have a limited amount of shots. How many does a Gronckle have," she heard Gobber ask.

Astrid was about to answer, but she was beaten to it. "Five," Snotlout said, making her roll her eyes at how he couldn't answer a simple question correct.

"No! Six," Fishlegs said, quickly forgetting about the dragon, which Astrid knew he'll pay for.

"Correct, six," Gobber said. This made Fishlegs happy, till the Gronckle shot his shield clean off his hand.

Fishlegs screamed in terror and started to run away. 'And that's why you never take your eyes off your opponent,' Astrid thought dryly. She spotted Hiccup shaking his head. She assumed that he had thought of the same thing as she did.

Astrid notice how calm and collective Hiccup was. It was as if he already has experience fighting dragon. She didn't know how close she was. In truth Hiccup would sometimes face wolves, wild boar, or, on occasion, a wild bear.

Hiccup had to be calm, as panicking would only lead to death. So Hiccup trained himself to always remain calm and collective during dangerous situation.

'What's your secret,' Astrid thought, wanting to know more about the auburn haired enigma.

"So, I'm moving into my parents' basement, you should come by and work out, you look like you work out."

Astrid inwardly groan in annoyance at Snotlout's blatant flirting, she saw the Gronckle fired another shot and dodged, moving to where Hiccup was, though the shot still hit Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout, you're out." Gobber said. "One shot left," he added.

Now it was just down to Hiccup and Astrid. "Looks like it's just you and me," Hiccup said playfully.

Astrid smirked, "yeah, looks like it. So, got any idea on how to take this one down?" She asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that there is a three-second interval before the Gronckle takes a shot. We'll use that to our advantage."

Hiccup and Astrid dodged as the Gronckle was about to tackle them. "When the Gronckle is about to fire, we'll use our shields to get it disoriented, making it miss. That should prompt Gobber to end today's lesson, being survival and all." Astrid nodded as the plan sounded both effective and, at the same time, simple.

They danced around the Gronckle a bit, making the dragon frustrated as it lined up for the shot. Both teens smirked as they were waiting for the dragon to do just that.

Hiccup and Astrid beat their weapons against their shields, getting the dragon disoriented as it missed its target.

"That's it well done Hiccup and Astrid," Gobber said, grabbing the dragon by the mouth and dragging it back to the cage. "Back in you go," he said.

Hiccup wasted no time and left the arena, intent on returning to Stardust dragon, leaving a confused and curious Astrid as to where he could have gone.

Gobber was feeling ecstatic. His plan for his apprentice to show his hidden skills were slowly but surely coming to fruition.

'Just a few more sessions, and the whole village will know how great Hiccup is and maybe this could also teach Stoick to be more observant,' he thought.

**[Scene change-Raven cove]**

Hiccup made his way back to the cove, intent on finding out if his instincts were right. "Well, this is disappointing," Hiccup muttered, finding no trace of the dragon. Could the dragon have left, or was it hiding?

"What will I do…" Hiccup was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Stardust dragon, surprising the young teen.

Hiccup got over his shock and stared at the dragon. He had read in the book of dragons about a dragon that could blend in with its surroundings, but the dragon was in midair, with nothing to camouflage itself with.

Hiccup then took a closer look at the dragon's scales and noticed how they shimmered a bit. Hiccup's brain was racked with ideas on how Stardust dragon was able to cloak itself.

He observed the dragon again and noticed that the sun was causing the scales of the dragon to shimmer. 'Somehow, Stardust Dragon is using the light around the area and the scales are able to bend it to allow invisibility.' Hiccup theorized.

His theory was proven true as Stardust Dragon was enveloped within a clear shimmering light, causing the dragon to turn invisible, but Hiccup could make out a slight distortion moving to the left.**[A/N-if any of you played the game Crisis, Stardust Dragon's ability to go cloak is similar to how Nano-suit turns invisible]**

From a distance, Hiccup couldn't really make out where Stardust Dragon was, unless the dragon was moving, but even then, the dragon was hard to find.

Hiccup spotted a wild boar. 'Must have fallen into the cove,' Hiccup thought. Then he realized the reason Stardust Dragon went cloak. 'So, lunch huh.' Hiccup kept his sights on the wild boar.

Then the Dragon de-cloaked and stabbed the boar with its claws and the teal-green eyed teen saw the dragon ignite its claw with a silver color flame, like how a Monstrous Nightmare ignites their body.

'It's a hunter, like me,' Hiccup thought, admiring that he has something in common with the dragon, being an avid hunter himself. Just when Hiccup was about to try and interact with the dragon, small droplets of water fell on his shoulder, making him look up to the sky to see the clouds darkening.

'Better get back, don't want to be caught in the rain' he thought to himself, though he wasn't happy about only learning two things about the dragon.

Hiccup arrived at the great hall a little wet, as he was not quick enough to escape getting caught in the rain.

Inside the great hall he could see his fellow trainees and trainer all looking at him. 'Awkward,' he thought to himself.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us Hiccup, I was just about to go look for you. Now have a seat and take your meal," Gobber said, Hiccup shrugged as he guessed they were about to review on training today.

Hiccup sat at the empty table, whilst grabbing his meal. He ignored his cousin's usual childish antics in favor of figuring out dragons in general.

What made Stardust Dragon different from the rest? The dragon was never spotted attacking their village, nor any other village for that matter.

All the Vikings in the archipelago know the legend surrounding that particular dragon, so it begs the question, 'why do the dragons keep on raiding villages and why doesn't this dragon?' Hiccup thought, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"So, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today" Gobber asked, snapping Hiccup out of thought.

"I overstepped my summersault dive, it was sloppy and it threw me off," Astrid answered, making Hiccup inwardly chuckle. Her perfectionist attitude was acting up and it was amusing to hear.

"Yeah we noticed," Ruffnut said while rolling her eyes.

"No, no. You were great, that was so Astrid," his cousin said trying, and failing, to flirt with the blonde Viking.

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath about _dense_or _he simply doesn't get it_, though this got his cousin's attention. "What'd you say," he asked with a glare.

Hiccup didn't grace his question with an answer and simply ignored his cousin in favor for his musings.

'Maybe I need to read that book,' Hiccup thought to himself. The book he was referring to was the Book of Dragons, a manual on everything there is about Dragon-kind.

Snotlout didn't like being ignored, but before he could even respond, Gobber placed a hand on him and gave Snotlout a stern glare.

"So can anyone tell me what Hiccup did wrong in today's training," Gobber asked.

Now that got them to shut up, the teens were thinking of where Hiccup went wrong in training.

"Um, Hiccup really didn't do anything wrong" Fishlegs said, breaking the silence. "He was never where the dragon was," Astrid added, though there was a hint of respect and admiration in her voice.

"Thank you Astrid," Gobber said, pacing around. "You need learn and breathe this." He then dropped a book on the table, the Book of Dragons.

"The dragon manual; everything we know about dragons is in this book." Loud thundering noises could be heard outside of the great hall.

"Hmm no attacks tonight, carry on," he said before leaving. Hiccup glanced at the book and tuned everything else out. He idly wondered if the book contained anything related to Stardust dragon or the habits of dragons.

Now why habits? Well, all animals and, to some extent, humans are creatures of habit and instinct.

They all follow certain necessities. For example the need to eat, to sleep, to breed, and the most well-known, to live. Finding out the reason why the dragons keep on attacking was the key to ending the war between dragons and Vikings.

And by Odin's mighty beard, Hiccup was going to find out what.

Hiccup noticed that his all of classmates were leaving, which only left him and Astrid. Hiccup moved from his table and grasped the book, though he spared a glance at the blonde teen.

Astrid caught his gaze. "I've already read it," she said, sounding tired. Astrid got up and left, leaving the brunette haired teen alone.

Hiccup sat alone, in the dark, with only a small, lit candle. Turning the pages Hiccup began to read each chapter and sighed while rubbing his temples.

"Kill on site."

At best, the book just gave a physical description. Hiccup felt disappointed. He would have thought Berk would have a fair amount of information on dragons and what makes them tick, but apparently not.

"Nightfury, the unholy spawn of lightning and death itself. Speed unknown, size unknown. Never engage this dragon, your only hope is to hide and pray it doesn't find you… Well very forthcoming of you," Hiccup mumbled and turned to the last page.

"Here we go, Stardust Dragon. It is said that this Dragon was born from the left over dusted remains of a dead star hence the name Stardust. Not much is known about this dragon, other than the legend that surrounds it," Hiccup read and sighed again. The book was good, but it was still lacking.

'The only way I can solve this puzzle is if I get to learn dragons… That's it! I'll learn everything I need from Stardust dragon.'

With that thought in mind Hiccup decided to turn in for the night.

**[Time skip-next morning]**

Just outside of Helheim's Gate, Stoick, along with his fellow Vikings, gazed upon the large fog like gates. Behind them was the suspected location of the nest of the dragons that they had been fighting for such a long time.

"I can almost smell them," Stoick said looking, over the map before looking back at what might be the entrance to Hel itself.

"They're close, steady." Stoick didn't feel any fear as he looked on to the gate.

"Take us into Helheim's gate," he ordered. The Viking nodded to his Chief and went into the fog. Behind the lead ship, the rest of the Vikings followed their fearless leader.

As soon as all the ships were inside the fog, they were assaulted by dragons and if anyone were outside the fog they would have seen a silhouette of a Monstrous Nightmare and would hear war cries from the Vikings.

Back with the training, aside from Hiccup, the young Vikings were avoiding a tracker class dragon, the Deadly Nadder.

'Hmm, I guess this exercise is about attacking and knowing the enemies blind spots,' Hiccup thought while leaning on the maze walls.

The auburn haired teens mind was on something else entirely and it was clearly visible on his face.

Though his mind was somewhere else, his body was on autopilot, a quirk he had developed over the years and that he really didn't bother learning on how he develop it. He just chalked it up to his instincts.

From afar, Astrid could see Hiccup both distracted and at the same time focused, which she admitted was impressive, considering how deep in thought he looked.

'I wonder what he is thinking of,' the blond Vikingess thought to herself. She ducked under a tail whip from the Nadder and quickly bolted to the next side of the maze. She heard the dragon squawk, probably in displeasure.

"Today is all about attack," Gobber started while looking from outside of the arena. "Nadders are light and quick on their feet."

To prove his point the Nadder was leaping from one part of the maze to the other with speed befitting the dragon's species.

"Your job is to be quicker and lighter," he instructed as the Nadder landed where Fishlegs was and raised its spike tail. With one swipe, it sent three spikes hurdling straight for the big boned teen.

Fortunately, Fishlegs was able to raise his shield, defending himself from the attack. "I'm beginning to question your teaching methods," Fishlegs said while running away from the Nadder.

Gobber ignored it, since this was how his dad used to teach him. "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one," he advised while removing the gunk from his teeth.

"Find it, hide in it, and strike," Gobber said as Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned from a corner and were face to face with the Deadly Nadder. Fortunately they were in front of the dragon's nose.

"Ghaw, do you ever bath," Ruffnut asked her, less than good smelling, brother as the two of them were trying to stay in the dragon's blind spot.

'Serious, it's like he hasn't bathed in weeks or months… Oh wait, he's my brother, of course he smells like this,' she thought with a mental deadpan expression.

Her brother gained an irritated expression. "If you don't like the way I smell then just get your own blind spot," he said pushing his sister, effectively putting the two of them in the site of the Nadder.

"How about I give you one," she said as the two were mashing heads. But reality dawned on the two teens as they turned to see the dragon about to fry them to a crisp.

The two teens screamed out as they as they ran away from the dragon. "Blind spot yes, but dead spot, no so much" Gobber said a bit cynically while chuckling.

The teens were trying to regroup, though run away was more like it, while Hiccup was still on auto-pilot.

'I need to end this now and go see that dragon,' he thought. 'Though I do need to ask,' Hiccup then stopped and looked to where his teacher was.

"Hey Gobber, the book didn't have anything on Nightfury and Stardust Dragon. Why is that," he asked, all the while making sure he was ready to dodge the incoming Nadder.

Gobber gave his apprentice a curious look, wondering why Hiccup was asking, but then stopped himself because his student was Hiccup.

"Well, aside from the fact that no one had ever seen one, with the latter being a legend and the former being hard to find and only one witness living to tell the tale," came his answer.

Hiccup sighed and saw Astrid and his cousin, crouching behind the wall of the maze. The blond gestured to the Nadder just a few meters from them.

'I should end this now,' Hiccup thought as he was growing a bit restless. The auburn haired teen gestured for Astrid and Snotlout to listen in. "Do you have a plan," the blond asked.

"Wait why would we, more importantly me, listen to your plan," his cousin said, putting on his bravado again.

"Fine, do you have a plan," Hiccup asked as both he and Astrid gave Snotlout a, _we're waiting,_ look. The silence from Hiccup's cousin was all the answer the two Vikings needed.

"Thought so, now listen up. This is all about utilizing the dragon's blind spot to our advantage, but I still believe we could use its site against it, if we gave it prey."

Hiccup stopped for a bit and brought out a length of rope he picked up before the start of their training.

Astrid quickly caught onto his plan and smirked. "Smart, Hiccup," she complimented, getting a really surprised look from Snotlout.

"What do you mean? It's just rope. How will that help us?" both Hiccup and Astrid groaned while wondering if Snotlout was dropped when he was a child or something.

"You know what? I have something else in mind for you Snotlout," he said. Hiccup's eyes showed a twinkle of mischief and his lips curled into a slightly evil smirk.

Once again Astrid caught on and nodded to the auburn haired teen. "Shall we start," he asked. The blond didn't say another word and just grabbed the other end of the rope.

Hiccup rolled to the left side and signaled for Astrid to initiate the second part of the plan.

"Wait, what are you…" Snotlout didn't get the chance to finish his question as the blond haired Vikingess suddenly pushed him right in front of the Nadder.

The dragon squawked in response and charged at Hiccup's cousin. Said cousin did a good imitation of a scared girl and screamed out in fear.

"SNOTLOUT, JUMP OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Hiccup ordered with an authoritative voice.

Snotlout didn't need to be told twice and jump out of the way. Just as the Nadder was about to make a turn both Astrid and Hiccup pulled the rope up, causing the Nadder to trip and crash head first to the wall of the maze, making the walls fall like dominos.

Hiccup looked at the dragon's eyes and sent it an apologetic look, along with a knowing one that the dragon clearly understood; _it's either this or kill you_ was the message, before the Dragon pass out.

"Good work Hiccup and Astrid, oh I suppose you as well lad," Gobber said referring the last part to Snotlout, who was in a fetal position before he recovered, regaining his bravado.

Astrid rolled her eyes and muttered something and was about to comment to Hiccup about how well they work together. When she turned to where he was, Hiccup was already gone.

'Thor dammit how the Hel did he do that' the blonde cursed mentally about how Hiccup seemingly vanished. **[A/N-think of how the Batman would suddenly vanish]**

***Scene change Raven's cove***

Hiccup was currently looking around to see where Stardust Dragon was, but suddenly remembered that the dragon could cloak itself.

'Damn,' Hiccup thought. 'Looks like I'm going to have to rely on my other senses.' The auburn haired teen had this sort of sixth sense that allowed him to feel and see, metaphorically speaking, the surrounding.

The chief's son didn't know how he gained this ability, but he theorized that it's part of his genetics. That he inherited it from either his dad or his mom.

'Well I did bring some meat and fish, maybe I could lure it out,' Hiccup thought and brought out both.

As soon as he did, a silver scaled dragon suddenly flashed before his eyes making Hiccup stumble a bit and drop the meats.

'Okay, I'm not blind. Note to self, make some goggles.' Hiccup stood up to see the dragon eating and enjoying.

"Glad to see you like it, I got some more fish, meat, and eel." The last part got him a sneer from the Dragon, making Hiccup raise a single brow. "So you don't like eel huh." As if the Dragon understood him, it nodded.

"Whatever you say boy." He heard a growl and Hiccup understood what it meant. "Girl, I mean girl."

Satisfied, the dragon continued eating. Seeing the dragon distracted, Hiccup slowly moved away from the dragon and sat down on a nearby rock.

'Now for some research,' the auburn haired teen thought, taking a pencil and paper. Hiccup took note of everything he learned, so far, from observing the Dragon.

_'Height 50' from head to her axe like tail. Abilities include cloaking, flashes that could temporary blind a target, able to ignite its claws with, from what I can recall, silver colored flames, presumably plasma. Class, hmm, stalker but not yet fully determined'_Hiccup wrote all this down and didn't notice the dragon walking up to him, till the female lizard was directly in front of him.

Hiccup blinked in surprise when the Dragon was in front of him and looked at her curiously.

"What's the matter," Hiccup asked the dragon. He then saw the Dragon act like it was choking.

"You've got to go slow; the fish are a bit long and wide. So you have to take it slow before you swallow. Trying suppressing your gag reflexes," he advised.

The teen thought the dragon was choking on a hard piece of meat, so imagine Hiccup's reaction when the silvered scale dragon regurgitated a fish head onto his lap.

Hiccup blinked in confusion before looking between the fish head and the dragon only to see said Dragon looking at him intently like she was expecting him to do something. They continued to stare for a few minutes before the Dragon gestured with her head looking between Hiccup and the fish head.

Hiccup mentally groaned, understanding what the Dragon wanted. 'This is gonna suck,' he thought before taking a bite of the fish head, almost hurling.

Hiccup nodded, acting like he enjoyed the saliva covered fish head and to his dismay the Dragon made a swallowing motion, making him mentally groan and sigh.

Wanting this to be over, Hiccup swallowed, causing him to turn green and shudder. Satisfied, the Dragon left to do her own thing.

"Great Odin that was horrible, truly nothing will ever compare," he muttered to himself and decided to leave, having gathered enough information on the dragon, at least for now.

He felt like he had made some sort of progress with the large creature and hoped that it would lead him closer to the answer of how to end this war with the dragons.

—**End—**

**Author-** **Pairings for Hiccup, well I'll keep it a secret, for now at least.**

**I'll try to upload as much as I can, but I'm writing between working hours when I'm on my Break**

**Thank you once again for your patience and please continue with a review, favorite, and following would kindly **


	3. Announcement

**Note**

**I would like to apologies to all my readers for the lack of update recently. The reason for this is, my laptop is broken...blue screen of death broken. So I have to buy a new laptop but I have to wait till my next paycheck so it might be awhile before I'll be able to update. But fret not I am working on the chapters at the school using their computer, but even then progress is slow.**

**Stories to be updated:**

**1.) Prince of the night-Naruto and PJO crossover.**

**2.) M****aelstrom souls-Bleach edition-Naruto and Bleach crossover.**

**3.) Maelstrom souls-Naruto and Dark souls crossover.**

**4.) Dawning of a new hero-Naruto and JL crossover.**

**5.) The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1/2, soon.**

**6.) Setting dawn and the rise of the moon: The rise of Naruto.**

**7.) Dawn of the riders-HTTD fic**

**Soon to be publish.**

**My 13th story.**

**Naruto and Starwars crossover-requested and challenge.**

**Naruto and Marvel crossover.**

**Naruto and High school DXD.**

**Naruto and High school of the dead.**

**Naruto and saints row-probably the first...maybe.**

**Naruto and Borderlands.**

**That is all, again I am sorry for the lack of update but I will try to bounce back hopefully soon. Thank you all for your patience, you are all awesome.**


	4. Please read!

Hello, everyone.

First, I apologise for the lack of updates to some of my stories as of late. I promise to get back on it as soon as I can, so please be patient.

Now that is not the important issue here, the issue here is an incident that happened just a few days ago. Because on June 12, forty-nine people lost their lives to a derange lunatic and fifty-three other people were injured at a Gay nightclub in Orlando Florida.

The names of the victims are:

Stanley Almodovar III, 23

Amanda Alvear, 25

Oscar A. Aracena-Montero, 26

Rodolfo Ayala-Ayala, 33

Alejandro Barrios Martinez, 21

Martin Benitez Torres, 33

Antonio D. Brown, 29

Darryl R. Burt II, 29

Jonathan A. Camuy Vega, 24

Angel L. Candelario-Padro, 28

Simon A. Carrillo Fernandez, 31

Juan Chevez-Martinez, 25

Luis D. Conde, 39

Cory J. Connell, 21

Tevin E. Crosby, 25

Franky J. Dejesus Velazquez, 50

Deonka D. Drayton, 32

Mercedez M. Flores, 26

Juan R. Guerrero, 22

Peter O. Gonzalez-Cruz, 22

Paul T. Henry, 41

Frank Hernandez, 27

Miguel A. Honorato, 30

Javier Jorge-Reyes, 40

Jason B. Josaphat, 19

Eddie J. Justice, 30

Anthony L. Laureano Disla, 25

Christopher A. Leinonen, 32

Brenda L. Marquez McCool, 49

Jean C. Mendez Perez, 35

Akyra Monet Murray, 18

Kimberly Morris, 37

Jean C. Nives Rodriguez, 27

Luis O. Ocasio-Capo, 20

Geraldo A. Ortiz-Jimenez, 25

Eric I. Ortiz-Rivera, 36

Joel Rayon Paniagua, 32

Enrique L. Rios Jr., 25

Yilmary Rodriguez Solivan, 24

Christopher J. Sanfeliz, 24

Xavier E. Serrano Rosado, 35

Gilberto R. Silva Menendez, 25

Edward Sotomayor Jr., 34

Shane E. Tomlinson, 33

Leroy Valentin Fernandez, 25

Juan P. Rivera Velazquez, 37

Luis S. Vielma, 22

Luis D. Wilson-Leon, 37

Jerald A. Wright, 31

Our prayes goes out to the family of these people affected by this incident and I hope that one day the wounds heal inspite of this terrible, terrible incident.

Please lend your support and give a bit good back into the world by donating to the Support Victims of Pulse Shooting at PulseVictimsFund. Every amount counts and if you can't please share it with everyone. To further added to this, please check out .org to know more.

Now, my thoughts on this. I don't have the proper words or enough words to express how deeply sadden and angry I feel about this tragedy. Forty-nine lives gone from this world, forty-nine lives that could have potentially brought more good in the world than most bastards I know, all of them gone from this world. Because someone just couldn't accept, just couldn't see past the bigotry, just couldn't see past the shallow zealous preach about with their cancerous words and immoral ideals.

I could go in length of how damage and dark the world is today, but this incident just speaks for it. Why is it that the best of us are the ones taken from this world so early in their lives, and worst of us live a long and prosperous life? Madness is what it is, a fucked-up madness that doesn't make senses.

I won't go into to try and understand the bastard's motives or why, all I know he did it because of hate; hate towards people who just want to live their lives the way they want to live it!

Hell, I caught on a tweet by the Westboro Baptist stating it was an act of God, HA! I laugh at whatever God they believe in because the God I know gave us free will to choose who we want to be. Also, if you "People" didn't know the twelve disciples of Jesus Christ were flawed and imperfect with questionable lives, and he accepted them none the less.

By hey zealous are all one-sided fuckers who doesn't know right from wrong or their heads from their ass.

As for the politicians using this to bank their agenda, fuck you. That's all.

But enough of that, let's not let this tragedy affect us by being cowering behind doors because that is what they want you to do and if you do, then they have won. Yes be afraid, but don't let fear grip you. Instead, use it to motivate you to do good in the world and fight back.

Stand up and fight, stand up and stop this madness, stand up and show this bastard that we may be afraid, but we won't back down and let them dictate our lives. Show them we can accept people despite the difference in colour, race or sexual preference. Show them that we can stand hand-in-hand, tall and proud.

God bless you all and God bless the world!

Thank you and Good day.


End file.
